


You're mine

by BatRope123



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Jon, Damijon - Freeform, Dom/sub, Jealous Damian Wayne, Jondami, M/M, Super Sons - Freeform, Top Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatRope123/pseuds/BatRope123
Summary: Damian gets jealous over how his Titans are treating Jon, so he decides to show the young super just how he feels (An alternate version of super boy joinng the Titans for patrol in issue 6)





	You're mine

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, next post will probs be klance or robinpile. 
> 
> For Maria,

Damian watched from the back of the group as his team oogled the new person joining them that night, Superboy. He didn’t get why they found him so interesting, probably because it was sorta a generational thing at this point for every Teen Titans to have a super perhaps. Whatever it was it made Damian enraged. 

Starfire added fuel to the fire as she pinched the youngers cheeks. “The Kryptonian is very similar to his father visually speaking, though has softer features, almost like a girl.” , Damian growled, hearing words like that about his partner, his boyfriend, it made him so.. So..

Jealous.

He watched the boy mentioned blush, giggling and playfully telling Starfire she looked nice as well. Damian bit the inside of his cheek before moving to the front and gathering the gang, telling them it was time to head out.

 

 

 

During the patrol it started to happen again. The first instance when it happened was when Superboy offered to give Cyborg a piggyback, resulting in the oddest sight, and setting a flame in Damian, because that was him and Superboy’s thing and it made him sooo jealous.

Next it happened when Beast Boy had turned into a cat so he could run through an alley, only to be picked up and pet by Jon. Damian wouldn’t have minded if it was that innocent, no, but it wasn’t. Beast Boy had bumped noses, and got all nuzzle-ly, and just drove Damian insane.

Damian didn’t think anything could happen between the super and Raven, after all, she was the embodiment of emo. He thought. That was until Superboy had managed to fall into Raven’s arms, and blushed. The girl blushed with him and the air left Damians lungs.

The rest of the night was spent with the team questioning Damian’s furious expression. The young Wayne didn’t even speak aside from to answer questions from Jon about where they were going.

 

 

“Why does Damian refuse to speak of his angered expression.” Starfire frowned as she spoke to Jon. “I think he’s upset that I’m spending time with you guys rather than him.. I should go talk to him.” He hummed

The team was now at their headquarters, everyone sitting on the couches and taking a break, save for the young Wayne, who faced the glass wall, staring out onto the city. Jon stood up and walked up behind his lover, clearing his throat, “Hey, Dami..”, “Kent.”, The boy replied darkly. Jon stepped closer and set a hand on Damian’s shoulder. ‘Why’re you so mad?”

Damian turned around before grinning darkly, “I don’t know, my beloved, maybe I’m ill. I think we should be going now.” He said, watching as Jon turned red, catching on. Damian grabbed the younger’s hand and dragged him out, basically pushing him into the elevator, and leaving the room of confused Titans.

Jon watched the door close, his only chance to escape gone, before Damian was all over him. His hands held onto the youngers hips as he roughly kissed at his neck. “Hey!” His voice cracked as he squeeked, pushing Damian away. The older boy bit the flesh on his neck roughly, growling, “Shut up!” He snarled.

Damian pinned Jon’s arms back and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. Jon blushed and slowly kissed back, feeling light headed in euphoria. “D-Damian?” Jon gasped out between kisses. “What?”

“Are you jealous?” 

 

 

 

Damian glared and roughly squeezed his thigh, making the other moan, “Perhaps.” He hummed. And true it was. The way they made his partner so embarrassed, the feeling in the air, he just wanted Jon all to himself. The boy smiled warmly, Damian letting go of him, and cupped Damian’s cheeks as the elevator doors opened. “I love you.” he smiled

Damian leaned into the touch before giving him a soft peck on the lips. “Fly us home, Superboy.” He grinned as he was picked up, wrapping his arms around Jon’s neck. The younger flew them into the air, staying mostly upright so he could hold the older boy.

 

 

The two made it to Wayne manor without having Jon drop the other, though that didn’t change the look Damian sported. All the residents of the manor watched as their younger sibling looked around the room as if he was Ra Al Ghul himself, evil, and angry.

Jon knew it was just because his dick was about to pop.

The older rushed Jon into his room, locking it behind him before throwing his cape and mask to the floor, pouncing Jon. They landed on the bed, Damian looking down at Jon like he’d eat the poor boy, and Jon, his big blue eyes luring Damian further in, getting lost in his lover.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, hands grabbing at various pieces of their suits, before they were stripped down to their boxers. Jon panted beneath him and closed his eyes, grabbing one of Damian’s hands and intertwining their fingers. 

“You’re mine. Say it.” Damian growled. “I-I’m yours, Dami.” Jon stuttered. Damian let out a pleased hum before cupping the bulge in Jon’s boxers, “I’m topping tonight, love.” He smiled.

“Yes sir..” Jon smiled sheepishly. “Strip. Then I want you against the wall, legs spread, ready to get fingered.” He smiled, making the other blush. The taller boy nodded softly, standing and sliding his underwear down, looking at his lovers hungry expression. He walked forward silently and put his hands against the wall, spreading his legs.

“You look so good..” Damian purred, licking his lips and standing. The older male slapped Jon’s ass, making him cry out. “Mine.” He growled. “All mine.”

“Y-yeah..” Jon smiled. “Bat lube.” Damian hummed and grabbed a bottle of lube from his top drawer, making Jon snort. “Terrible.” He giggled. “I know” He grabbed Jon’s hips, “now get ready.” he warned, opening the bottle and dumping some onto his fingers.

Jon gasped as he felt some of the liquid poured over his hole. “Dami..” He gasped. “B-be gentle, I’m not as experienced and stuff as you.” The boy mumbled in embarrassment. Damian laughed, smiling and kissing him. “You’re so cute, virgin-ass-”, “Not a virgin, Dami.” Jon huffed, looking away and humming, “Now c’mon and do it.”

Damian pushed two fingers in, making the other gasp and twitch, “Fuck..” He panted. The fingers pumped in and out of his hole rythmatically, making the younger boy pant and sweat under him. “Jon, you look so lewd.” He hummed. “D-Damian, I-I-”

Suddenly, a third finger was added, making Jon arch his back and cry out, twitching and sobbing. “Don’t over react, it’s insincere..” The Wayne hummed.

Jon pouted and looked down, feeling himself get fucked on the fingers. “Oh, Damian, I’m ready..” he purred. Damian bit his lips and pulled his fingers out, “You’re sure, my love? Cause once we start, we can’t stop…”

Jon nodded eagerly, “Yes!!”, Damian sighed, grabbing the lube and dumped some onto his hand, lubing himself up. “You’re sure this is what you want, babe?”

The other boy nodded softly, wiggling his hips, “Yes, Damian, give it to me, please!”, he purred. The older sighed, before harshly smacking Jon’s ass, go to the bed, hands and knees.” He growled roughly, the other boy scrambling to follow his lovers orders.

 

 

 

 

 

Once Jon was on the bed, the younger got face down and ass up, waiting for Damian. The older stood in his place, on the other hand, watching the other get ready for him. “Lookin good, Superboy.” he purred as he approached the bed, “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

The submissive whimpered in need, watching the other approach.

“J-just make love to me, Damian..” He whimpered, swaying his hips seductively. Damian chuckled and got on his knees behind Jon. “Alright, hold on tight.” He purred, lining his dick up with Jon’s hole, making the younger shiver.

Jon let out a high pitch moan as Damian slowly entered him, stretching him out wide. “I-I c-can’t, frick!”

“Heh, still using fake curses, Kent?” Damian chuckled, letting out a small moan when he bottomed out. “Shut up..” Jon panted, gripping the sheets.

Damian gave a gentle thrust, making the boy under him yelp. “Shit, I c-can’t…” Jon panted. “Oh, you can, and you will, baby.” Damian grinned. The younger whimpered, squirming as Damian started a fast pace, making them both react wildly. 

“I-I love you, Damian..”, “I love you too..” They moaned out, slowly coming to the edge. “I’m about to..”, Jon mumbled before cumming, making Damian follow after.

 

 

 

 

 

“Well that was..”, “Amazing?!..”, “Yeah..” Damian smiled. “It was awesome..!”


End file.
